


One of Us

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elena succeeds at her first official assassination as a Turk, Reno, Rude, and Tseng welcome her back, Turks style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Us

Being summoned to Tseng's office normally made Elena's heart flutter, even if she tried her best to hide it. Tonight, however, she would have liked to have been able to shower and sleep first. Her clothes and face were still marred with the blood of her first official kill as a Turk. She sincerely hoped Tseng would not ask for a report before dawn, as he sometimes asked of Rude or Reno.

Speaking of the two of them, as she arrived within view of Tseng's office door she spotted them right around the corner, Rude against the wall and Reno suspiciously pressed against him with a shit-eating grin. She did her best to ignore them. She highly suspected they fucked whenever possible and she felt like a third wheel around them at night.

"Good evening, boss," she said as she heavily stepped into Tseng's office, closing the door behind her. She hoped she hadn't fucked up on her mission again.

"Elena." Tseng saved his work and rose from his desk to walk up to his subordinate, extending a hand for her to shake, his face all business in the dim light of the office. "I wanted to congratulate you on your good work."

That gave Elena pause for a moment. Tseng had never called her into his office to give her good words on _anything_. Shinra didn't work on positive reinforcement. She took his hand in hers—so warm and soft—and shook it briefly. "Th-thank you," she stammered in surprise, looking at their joined hands.

"You can say you're officially a Turk now, yo!" Reno's voice announced as he walked in, followed by Rude.

Crap. They were all here. Reports night again? She looked up at Tseng to attempt to excuse herself and get the hell out before a pile of work fell on her sleepy head, but froze, eyes wide, as Tseng leaned in and pressed his lips against her bloodied ones. Even in her wildest dreams, Tseng was never so... gentle, almost loving. She hadn't even needed to seduce him first! She was so utterly confused she barely felt Reno and Rude kissing her hair.

When Tseng pulled back, she tried to hold him close, wanting to suck on that now bloodied bottom lip, but Reno was already trying to squeeze in between them to stop her.

"Don't be greedy, Elena," he joked just before nuzzling Tseng's cheek, "there's enough of him to satisfy everyone."

As Elena watched, Reno parted his lips and kissed Tseng right on the mouth, with tongue, and Tseng was not pushing him away but rather responding to the kiss in kind, eyes half-closed. This baffled Elena almost as much as having Rude undo her suit's soiled jacket and getting it off her back. "What's going on?" she finally asked when the two men broke the kiss, Reno's tongue still teasing Tseng's lower lip.

"We're celebrating your first kill," Rude explained in a low voice by her ear while he pulled her once-pristine shirt out of her pants.

"Yep," Reno said as he turned around to peck Elena's forehead. "One of us, one of us."

Elena just stared at Reno and Tseng with her mouth open for a moment. "You guys always do this?!"

"Not always!" Reno wrapped an arm in such a casual manner around Tseng's shoulders that any other time it would have gotten him fired. "Our beloved Tseng here is joining us tonight because tonight is your night, babe."

That made Elena blush, instantly and dark, as she suddenly became very interested in the men's shoes. "Th-thanks..." she stammered again, looking only briefly at Tseng.

Then Tseng smiled at her, ever so slightly, and Elena launched herself at him to kiss him for real this time, with lips and tongue. She buried her hands in his long jet black hair as she did, forgetting everything around her as she felt Tseng slipping one leg between hers. It took all her self-control and most of her professionalism to not start humping her boss' leg right there and then.

It was as if her bold move had activated something in the room. Clothes began coming off, and not just her own: in fact, Reno was the first to get entirely undressed. Soon, though, they were all naked and pressed together, skin against skin, enjoying each other's warmth as they kissed, all together or in couples.

"I call dibs on your ass, yo," Reno said.

Elena rolled her eyes. It was just like Reno to be crass like that. Secretly, however, she was glad. That meant her pussy would still be free for Tseng. 

Tseng lowered himself to the floor, leaving a trail of kisses on Elena's body as he went, and opened the bottom right drawer of his desk. Sticking his hand inside blindly, he pulled out a fistful of condoms that he threw on the floor in Reno's general direction behind Elena.

"I am _hurt_ ," Reno answered.

Elena ignored him and watched, fascinated, as Tseng, sitting on the floor, fiddled with a condom packet with his long, pale fingers.

"Want to put it on me?" Tseng asked her as he got the latex sheath out of the packet, and he didn't need to ask twice. Elena sank to her knees and took the condom. Though she blushed like a virgin, her movements were anything but. Unrolling the latex around Tseng's thick cock with practised ease, she straddled his thighs.

Tseng lay a hand on her hip without a word, leaning up. Elena stepped forward and, as she kissed him again, hungrily, let him guide his cock into her as she sank around him, their moans mingling in their mouths. She had to pull away from the kiss to shout in surprise as Reno stuck one, then two cold, slick finger inside her. Not that she didn't expected him to follow through on his dibs, but rather that she didn't expect him to not just ram it in, even if she was sitting in Tseng's lap.

"If I may."

Elena had almost forgotten about Rude's presence, given that so far he had focused more on Reno, but he was right at Tseng and her's side, on his knees, his impressive, dark cock right at the right height for Elena to suck on it. To Elena's surprise, however, she was not the only one whose head he guided toward his erection: he cupped the back of Tseng's head as well, and Tseng licked around the head of his subordinate's dick without hesitation. Elena didn't know what to think, but she clearly felt the heat rise in her groin as she watched Tseng's wet tongue working on Rude's cock. Unable to resist, she began to move around him as she joined him in taking care of Rude, a spark of arousal shooting straight down her pussy every time their tongues or lips met over his cock.

Reno swore behind her, breathless, and she groaned as he rushed forward to penetrate her. She felt so full with both Tseng and him inside her, and every time they moved, or she did, she could feel their cocks rubbing against each other via the wall of flesh between them, making her toes curl. With Reno fucking her with wild abandon, Tseng buried deep inside her and finding time to kiss her while taking care of Rude's cock with her, it took her surprisingly little time to come. She laid against Tseng, basking in the afterglow, as the men continued to have sex with her and with each other, Reno keeping Tseng stimulated until they both came while Rude pretty much fucked Tseng's mouth until he blew his load in it. Taking a tissue, Tseng spat out in it, then lay back down to rest, with a drowsy Elena on top of him.

"Even I don't fall asleep that fast after sex," Reno said as he smiled fondly at his junior almost asleep on top of Tseng.

"Leave her alone," Tseng replied. "She's had a good day."


End file.
